LPSO fans angry at StarNicole for no reason
LPSO is a cool place where you chat, make friends, play games, and explore! In LPSO you have alot of ways to get membership. To be a member you have to get a toy or set at the store and type in the code on the computer when you do you will get either a sliver ticket or a gold ticket. If you get a sliver ticket you can make a pet you desire and love, also you can get all the stuff in the game. If you get a gold ticket you have more chioces and more colors to pick so choose one you will like! In LPSO they made a system called Safe Chat. Safe Chat allows you to only say nice words to people so peoples feelings don't get hurt. I peronally don't like Safe Chat beacause it doesn't allow to say names and everyday words like 'shut' or 'liar' but it's still kind of good! In LPSO you can play minigames like Splashing Dasies and Whale Surfing.The good part you make kibble or a.k.a. money. You also make money by doing adventures with the people in the town. You can also get money by getting gems in the water. So there are alot of ways to make money so make sure you use them!﻿'''you hav '''In LPSO you have to take care of your pet in many ways. One way is to give your pet food and you need kibble to buy food so play a minigame or something and go to a food store. Also in the beginning your pet will have a favorite food so if you give your pet it's favorite food it will be more full. You will know when your pet is hungry when you see the bar on your screen get low and if you don't feed them your pet will keep on reminding you untill you feed them. You also need to make them clean. When you get the kibble you need you can buy your pet shampoo. You will know when your pet needs shampoo by looking at the bar on your screen and also your pet will remind you untill you give them shampoo. You need to also make your pet has some fun. You can do that by just anything. You can dance, play leap frog, and many more! The last thing you need is sleep. There are alot of places to sleep, so that's covered. If you take really good care of your pet it will have an awesome life:) In LPSO you can chat with people and make them your friends. You can also make them your BFF's. To make them your friend you have to click on the pet you want to friend and click friendl; They will be your friend, but they have to accept it. If they say "no" you can't be their friend:( When you are thier friend you can go to thier house and send them messages on your cell phone. If you want to be thier BFF, you do the same thing but just click the BFF button and see if the person accepts it, but you have to be a member to BFF someone. In LPSO you can also give people gifts, but to give people gifts you have to be a member. If you are a member you just drag the item you want to give on the person and it will ask you if you want to give the gift to them. If you say yes it will ask the person if they want the gift and if they say yes they get the gift. If they say no they will not get the gift. In LPSO if someone's mean to you, you can do two things: 1.) ignore them. If you ignore them you can't hear what they are saying. 2.) Report them. If you report them they will be warned and might have a chance to get banded from the game. In LPSO you get a cell phone. On your cell phone you can text, ignore someone, report someone, go to their house or find them. In LPSO you get to have your own house a.k.a. Pet Posh Pad. You can buy furinture and more space. To put furniture in your Pet Posh Pad, you click on the edit button in your home and you can place, change position, and arrange your furniture. Try to make your house the best it can be!!! ''' '''In LPSO you have your own scrapbook. In your scrapbook, you can see what your pet's favorite food is, how much pets you have, how lucky you are, and other cool info. I personally like to refresh my head about all this stuff:) In LPSO, anytime you dig you will see something that says luck +1. When you see that you got one point on your luck. If you get a certain amount of luck, you will start seeing more cooler stuff anytime you dig! ' '''Unfortunatley, LPSO has recantly closed down due to Hasbro and EA wanting to improve the site with the latest technology and more places. . . . . . ' 'THE GOOD NEWS IS!!! ''LPSO IS REOPENING AUGEST 15th!!! I CAN'T WAIT:):):) Make sure on August 15th you go to www.LPSO.com (:And this time it's really true because I got an actual message from Hasbro and EA saying so:) For more infomation about Littlest Pet Shop Online go to: http://www.hasbro.com/littlestpetshop/en_US/discover/lpso.cfm or http://www.ea.com/littlest-pet-shop-online For a video about Littlest Pet Shop Online's first opening in 2009 go to: http://www.ea.com/littlest-pet-shop-online/videos For photos of Littlest Pet Shop Online go to: http://www.ea.com/littlest-pet-shop-online/images 'PAGE CREATED BY: HARPER BREAKAHEART ' PAGE EDITED BY: CHAD BREAKAHEART 'LPS Wikia Started by: StarNicole' Category:An "E" 4 "EVERYONE" Game:) Category:EA:) Category:Hasbro:) Category:99.9% Garantee U Will Be ADDICTED